H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 01: Metamorphosis
Sypnosis Cleo, Emma and Rikki are ordinary teenage girls until they undergo a magical transformation into mermaids. Plot Emma is swimming in a pool while Cleo is timing her, and she finds her swimming cool. While Cleo leaves, she bumps into Zane who asks her to help him with his speedboat. Cleo reluctantly agrees to help find his stolen spark plug, but soon finds out it is a trick and she gets pushed out to sea. Zane and Nate laugh at her and high-five each other. A few moments later, Rikki jumps aboard the speedboat and Cleo screams. Rikki reveals she was the one who stole the spark plug and she gets the speedboat working. Rikki is surprised that Cleo knows her name. The speedboat sets off and Cleo and Rikki have fun splashing Zane as they drive off into the ocean. On the way they pass Emma, who just finished her training, and she hops on board. Unfortunately the speedboat runs out of fuel and they have to paddle to the nearest land, Mako Island. When the girls arrive at Mako Island, Emma finds out that there is no phone signal, and they try to see if there is one at the top of the island. They struggle through a jungle-like environment and Cleo ends up falling down a hole in the ground. Emma and Rikki come down respectively and explore the area as the entrance was too steep to climb up. They discover a small clear pool, and Emma finds a way out underwater. Cleo reluctantly agrees to swim even though she reveals that she can't swim. While they are in the pool the full moon passes overhead through a crater and something magical happens. Nevertheless, the girls swim out to the ocean when the Water Police arrive. Emma is shown going to the beach, and she turns into a mermaid when the water touches her feet. Cleo is shown taking a bath but she has also turned into a mermaid. Rikki is shown taking a walk in a park when the sprinklers spray her, and she falls over with a fish tail. They come to Cleo's house and describe what happened to each of them. They think that they turn into mermaids ten seconds after water hits them. Cleo had planned this time for Lewis to help her with biology but asks him to leave. Before Lewis leaves, Cleo asks him if he knows anything about mermaids but he says no. Emma and Rikki go test that theory at the beach and end up swimming as mermaids underwater. Meanwhile, Cleo goes to the JuiceNet cafe and finds Lewis there researching mermaids. As they walk home together, Zane arrives on a motorbike to get back on Cleo. Lewis and Zane insult each other as Cleo finds mysterious power in a fire hydrant. She controls the water and it sprays out at Zane. Lewis is confused as Cleo runs home. She tells Emma and Rikki about her power of controlling water, and Emma discovers her power of freezing water. Rikki is upset she doesn't have any powers, and they all agree to keep the fact that they are mermaids a secret. Trivia * Recurring characters introduced: Nate and Zane * Rikki is the only one who doesn't scream when falling down the cavern. * Cleo's arm was slightly wet after she 'unscrewed' the fire hydrant. But she didn't change into a mermaid. Allusions * When Rikki tries to discover if she has any power over water, the first gesture she makes is the same one Spider-man uses to shoot his webs. Notes *'International Air dates:' **Denmark: February 2, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 8, 2007 on Jetix * This episode first aired in the United States on March 14, 2008 along with "Pool Party" as a TV movie. * In an ad, Claire Holt (Emma) pronounces the series title as Hach 2O, the compound of water. * All the underwater scenes were filmed at 'Sea World'. * Though she speaks, Kim Sertori isn't seen. * A time-lapsed video of the beach at sunrise was used to show passage of time. * The title theme song "No ordinary girl" was written by Shelley Rosenberg. * Season 1 started filming from October 10th 2005. Quotes * Cleo: Emma's always really prepared! Rikki: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm so happy for her! ---- * Rikki: Zane Bennett's a pig. Anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing, can it? ---- * Zane: Cleo, hey Cleo! Yes, that Cleo. I'm in some trouble here. Can you help? Cleo: Ahh, (shakes head) I don't think so. Zane: Come on, please. My Zodiac won't go and all I need you to do is just pass me the tools. Cleo: I'm not good with boats. Zane: You'll be fine. ---- * Emma: Whatever happens, we're in this together! Rikki: That doesn't mean we're married, does it? ---- * Emma: Are you licensed? Rikki: Are you my mother? ---- * (After the Zodiac breaks down) Emma: Are we chilled out yet? Rikki: So, we're floating, it's not like we're sinking. Emma: Not yet. ---- * Zane: Nervous? Cleo: What do you want Zane? Zane: My father didn't appreciate having the water police knock on his door. Cleo: Well, you shouldn't have told me to keep the Zodiac. Zane: I don't like people making me look bad Cleo. Especially chicks like you. Lewis: In front of your dad you mean Zane? Sounds like you're scared of him. ---- * Rikki: About 10 seconds after we touch water we... we grow these... Cleo: ...and it vanishes when we're dry. And that's the same with you two right? The tails are like... Emma: ...exactly like... Rikki: We look like mermaids. Gallery 11.jpg H2O A Still #11.jpg Category:H20 just add water episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes